


Sneaky!

by Nitroid



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: Grimmjow visits Ichigo in class and proceeds to make sure the teen can never sit at his seat without remembering what was about to transcend – sneakily, of course. Mature, smut, oneshot.





	Sneaky!

**Author's Note:**

> Published on FFNet in 2011.

Three rows up front, Keigo was asleep on his desk, snoring softly behind his open history book propped up on his cracked green folder. Right smack in the middle of his book was a neat sketch of a pair of voluptuous breasts, scantily clad in a tiny bikini top. Faint lines sculpted into vague nipples could be seen under the bikini top, with the right amount of pencil shading. Keigo just didn't have immunity to breasts.

Seated right behind him was Muzuiro, elbows on his table, was sketching the hot main characters of Bad Shield 2 in his notebook, a chocolate pocky stick gradually disappearing into his mouth.

Chad was sitting slumped in his chair somewhere at the back, staring at the blackboard intently. Despite his large body blocking the unfortunate short guy seated behind him, Chad's mind was obviously elsewhere.

Ishida was multitasking comfortably, alternating between copying notes from the board and discreetly sewing lacy blue Quincy logos on a silk hanky.

Class 1 – 3's history teacher muttered on about the mafia wars that went down as history's biggest bitch of a ring fight. Sometimes he mistook one of the dynamite tubes he always carried with him for the chalk, and ended up cursing before letting the uncapped explosive fly out of the window. Thankfully, everyone was used to that already.

Inoue was humming a nonsensical song softly, twining bits of colored wire to make a bookmark. Tatsuki was drooling, half asleep on her desk two rows beside Ichigo. Everything was boring, right down to the tweet of the gym supervisor's whistle in the soccer field, even the usual chirping of sparrows in the school rafters sounded dreary and mundane. Ichigo felt listless and on the verge of falling into stoning mode, just like Chad. It didn't help that it was almost noon and the sun was heating everything up mercilessly, making everyone drowsy. Ichigo shifted his lazy gaze from the teacher to the round silver clock hooked above the blackboard.

There was still another period to endure, which meant forty more minutes of absolute mind death. Ichigo clicked his teeth moodily and scratched his thumbnail in the dented grain of his wooden desk. Despite the new plastic top cover, the table was probably ancient. Scribbles in every pen color imaginable could be seen beneath the scraped paint, obviously left over by the seniors who had long graduated. In girly cursive writing were the words 'Minami loves Kyo'. In thick, black block letters were the words 'The owner of this table like big dicks.' Ichigo rolled his eyes at that. There were some rude words etched as well, but Ichigo dismissed them with a bored glance; he'd seen all of them every day anyway. Maybe it was time to ask for a new table.

A gust of cool air blew in from the window, fanning the bangs on Ichigo's forehead. He turned to face the wind, shutting his eyes and inhaling a deep breath. Strangely, he noted that the air smelled faintly of desert sand. A minute or two passed, and Ichigo listened to the familiar sounds of soccer boots kicking a ball around.

There was a light thump by the window next to his table, and a shadow blocked out the sun from hitting his face. Ichigo smiled without opening his eyes. The breeze felt good. Maybe it was going to rain, and then he could spend a refreshing history period doodling something on his table before lunch. The teen leaned back in his chair and mentally ran over the list of things to do when he got home from school. Complete that calculus homework before the coming Friday, and finish up the sketch of the truck he'd chosen to draw for his art project. If he did everything in time, he could sneak an hour or so of Assassin's Creed on his console.

He could feel a slight itch under his skin, the one he usually felt when Hollows were around the area. But this time, Renji and the others were around to take care of those menial tasks, so he didn't need to worry. Besides, Ishida and Chad would be instantly alerted as well if anything dangerous was happening. Ichigo blinked open his eyes while stifling a yawn. Coupled with the sandy smell was an underlying scent of mint. Ichigo stiffened and opened his eyes; it was incredibly familiar.

Before he could move another muscle, hands were sliding over his mouth, and a well-known voice whispered into his ear mischievously.

"Bored, aren't you?"

 _Grimmjow!_ His mind screamed, instantly on red alert.

Panic replaced the lethargic feeling he had had earlier. Ichigo shot a worried look at his backpack, where the Shinigami representative badge Rukia had given him sat hidden under a mixed pile of books and a crumpled sheaf of notepaper.

"Don't even think about it." Grimmjow snickered softly, his warm breath ghosting the sensitive skin on the back of Ichigo's neck. "I know all your little tricks, Shinigami."

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo turned his head slightly to try and signal a warning to his friends, but they were all still either half asleep or looking completely stoned. Even Chad had succumbed to the steady drone of the teacher's voice and was now face down on his desk, cushioned by his gym shirt. Thankfully though, the other normal classmates couldn't see spirits, much less Espadas under typical circumstances. Ichigo prayed that none of them would get hurt.

Grimmjow seemed to read his mind. "Oh, you don't have to worry your pretty little head about anyone else. It's you I came here for."

Ichigo detected a lace of danger in the Sexta Espada's low drawl. He swallowed nervously and tried to keep his voice down so his unsuspecting teacher couldn't hear.

"If you want to fight, Grimmjow, let's take this somewhere else."

"Oh?" Grimmjow sounded very amused. "And what if I don't want to fight?"

"Cut the bullshit; what else would you be here for?"

The Espada tilted Ichigo's chin up so the boy was looking directly at him. "I really only came here to play."

"Play?" Ichigo whispered worriedly. "So Aizen sent you to - !"

Grimmjow silenced the frazzled teenager with an open mouthed kiss. Ichigo was too stunned to react, and ended up gaping up at Grimmjow, shock clearly written all over his face.

"I … you … what the hell?" He sputtered hoarsely, using both hands to clasp over his mouth. He could feel a heated blush creeping up from his neck to his cheeks.

As he snuck a worried glance at his teacher, who was now copying out notes onto the blackboard from his textbook, Ichigo felt a hand snake its way through the opening of his white collared shirt.

Flustered, he grabbed at Grimmjow's wrist, trying to stop the Espada from fondling him. Being the weaker – and far more flustered – of the two, Ichigo lost the fight. Triumphant, Grimmjow flicked a finger over his nipple, using his thumb to knead the sensitive skin against his finger. Ichigo stiffened involuntarily, his grip tightening on the Espada's wrist.

"H-Hey, what do you think you're doing?" the teenager hissed through gritted teeth.

Grimmjow leaned down so his face was directly above Ichigo's. He could see every line and freckle that made up Ichigo's pretty boy features, right down to the perpetual scowl the boy constantly wore.

"That should be obvious. I'm toying with you."

Laughing wholeheartedly at the teen's disgruntled expression; Grimmjow leaned against the adjoining table behind Ichigo's. It was a good thing no one else normal in class could see him. But if Chad or Ishida just happened to look over … things could get messy.

Biting his lower lip to keep from yelling at Grimmjow, Ichigo tried to swat at the Espada's hand - as discreetly as possible - which was currently roaming across the expanse of his uniform clad chest. Grimmjow caught his wrist in his hand, leaning down to whisper into the teen's ear.

"Your wrist is so thin. Have you been eating properly?"

"Like you care." Ichigo snarled. "Quit molesting me and get lost already."

Teeth on his earlobe sent shivers down Ichigo's spine. Grimmjow hummed in a low tone, bringing both hands around Ichigo to fondle his nipples through his shirt. Simultaneously, the Espada nibbled at the soft flesh of the trembling teenager's ear, exhaling his warm breath through his mouth as he did so. Ichigo's nipples were slowly hardening due to the doubled stimulus.

Already, there was a wave of crimson creeping from Ichigo's neck all the way up to his cheeks. Grimmjow snickered roguishly, holding Ichigo's nipples between his fingers and thumbs before applying a gentle pressure. Ichigo panted while blushing, delicious mouth parted slightly as his honey brown eyes glazed over.

"You are _so_ sexy." Grimmjow breathed, sucking on the sensitive flesh of Ichigo's neck, allowing the skin to pucker as he scraped none too gently with his teeth before soothing over the redness with his tongue.

The Shinigami substitute swallowed and blinked. His eyes darted from his bored friends to his teacher, but no one seemed to notice the awkward way he was fidgeting in his seat. Even the guy who sat behind Ichigo had conked out on his table, drooling a thin trail of saliva on his history notes. Grimmjow's hands had strayed from his chest to his stomach, and now the tips of his fingers were grazing the rim of Ichigo's school slacks playfully.

"Let's see you pitch a tent here, shall we?"

At the very mention of that sexual insinuation, a sliver of Ichigo's common sense wormed its way into his mind.

"N-no!" He protested softly, but Grimmjow was already gripping both his wrists with one hand. "Stop!"

"So you say," Grimmjow laughed softly. "But your body isn't quite following what you're saying."

Ichigo released a soft whimper as his eyes traveled down to his crotch, where Grimmjow's fingers were deftly unzipping his fly. Quickly, the teen did the only thing that came to mind – he clamped both his legs together, locking Grimmjow's hand between his thighs.

"Now why would you do that, sexy?" Grimmjow licked on the shell of Ichigo's ear. "You aren't exactly limp like you were a couple minutes ago, y'know."

It was true. Little Ichigo was already on the rise, making himself known under the soft cotton of big Ichigo's red briefs. The teen didn't know which to object to first – being called sexy by another man, or being licked _and_ fondled simultaneously.

"Oh, you're wearing _briefs_." Chuckling, the cerulean haired Espada traced a pattern teasingly on Ichigo's swiftly hardening cock. "How cute."

"S-Shut up!" Ichigo professed his embarrassment in an angry whisper. "Just leave me alone!"

"No can do." Grimmjow replied in a singsong voice. "I came here for fun, and that's exactly what I'm going to have."

Squinching his eyes shut, the blushing teenager mentally berated himself for choosing the option of his red briefs over the pair of pale blue boxers from his clean laundry pile earlier that morning. It had to be karma, it just had to be! There was no other explanation for it.

Amber eyes blinked open in surprise when Grimmjow's hand slid smoothly under the fabric of his briefs.

"No!" Ichigo said aloud, then promptly clamped his mouth shut.

Alarm spiked through him when Ishida turned in his seat, but the Quincy was merely leaning down to retrieve his fallen cloth. Tucking a lock of black hair behind one ear, Ishida threaded a new needle into the cloth and continued his sewing.

Snickering at the look of relief on Ichigo's face, Grimmjow concurrently gave the teen's cock a hard squeeze.

"Nnn!" Ichigo responded.

Satisfied, Grimmjow pushed Ichigo's briefs off his cock, allowing it freedom. Little Ichigo sprang up and out, while big Ichigo made a weak noise like a starved animal.

"You can't, you can't!" Ichigo protested, his breath hitching as Grimmjow pumped his shaft with quick, experienced strokes. "No, no, oh…"

"Yes," In one fluid motion, Grimmjow slid off the table he was half-sitting on and gently lifted Ichigo up from his seat so he could slide himself under the whimpering boy. "I can."

Gripping his table with both hands, Ichigo's eyelids fluttered close and he panted in time to Grimmjow's stroking rhythm. "Don't … Grimmjow …"

"… So you'll have to finish up page sixty nine's questions, and write a short summary on how Vongola infiltrated the Millefiore base in Japan. Now let's check out page thirteen of your practical book…" Ichigo's history teacher turned back to face the board. "Mmm, I'm out of chalk. Whose duty is it to refill the chalk box? Might have to go get some more…"

Ichigo released a strangled moan. Grimmjow was gripping his cock tightly, rubbing at his tip slowly and tantalizingly.

"Shh, don't want your little friends to turn over and see what you're up to, do you?"

Of course Ichigo didn't want that. That would prove to be the biggest embarrassment of his life; he'd never live it down. Already, he could imagine Ishida's jeering face and Chad's stunned look.

Like, _"You got a hard on in history class?"_

By an Espada, no less.

The frazzled teen finally mustered up the energy to display his strength. Yanking his wrists out of Grimmjow's loose grasp, Ichigo frantically tugged his briefs up and zipped his fly. Practically leaping out of Grimmjow's lap, he waved his hands in the air while racing for the door.

"Sensei! Toilet!" He gasped out before sliding the classroom door with a slam.

Grinning, Grimmjow leaped out of the window he had entered previously.

Some students awoke with a surprised jump, while others just rolled over and continued their drooling. Ishida frowned skeptically, turning to look at Ichigo's now empty seat. Evidently, Kurosaki had issues.

Not like he bothered.

It was probably something stupid as usual.

x

Ichigo was finding it rather difficult to run with his raging hard on. It wasn't an impossible feat, but it was pretty uncomfortable. The harassed teenager was just thankful that there was no one around to catch him with an erection barely hidden in his pants. He dashed into the boy's bathroom, only to find one of the juniors making out with his girlfriend, pressing her up against the vandalized bathroom wall. With a growl of irritation, Ichigo backtracked and raced down the corridor, past the science laboratories and down several flights of stairs.

When he finally stopped to catch his breath, he realized he had gone limp, somewhat. But it was still noticeable. Self-consciously, the teen tugged his shirt over his pants.

"Ah, that's no good, Ichigo. People are bound to notice because your shirt's getting a little too small for you."

Ichigo whipped around to face Grimmjow's denigrating smirk. "Leave me alone!"

"I can't do that, now can I?" Grimmjow slid his arms around the teen's waist, hugging him close. "What if other _unsavory_ people come along and decide to lay their hands on my property?"

"You're unsavory, too!" Ichigo snarled, trying to free himself from the Sexta Espada's grasp. "And I don't belong to _you_!"

"You will, soon. Because I'm going to _take_ you." Grimmjow laughed good naturedly, despite the volley of flaming arrows aimed his way from Ichigo's livid glare. "It's really your own fault, since you keep walking around in those tight clothes."

"Quit saying such embarrassing things!"

Fuming, the teen pushed Grimmjow away with all his might, then stuck out his tongue in a childish display of sullen behavior. Ichigo turned and ran as hard as he could to the nearest place that bore the convenience of privacy and water – the boys' locker room.

He was in luck. It was near noon, and all gym classes were over for the day. The locker room was deserted. A faint tinge of sweat hung in the air, but it was quickly dissipating with the presence of ventilation ducts and the citrusy stench of air fresheners. Ichigo ducked into the furthest bathroom stall, locking the frosted door with a sharp click. He did a mental countdown.

It would take approximately seven, eight minutes tops to have a good, fast wank and get all sexual desires out of his system, so that left him two minutes to get back to class in time for his teacher to believe he'd been in the toilet. He'd have to use that _sorry-I-had-indigestion_ excuse again.

His hands were already reaching into his pants when Grimmjow loudly entered the locker room with a happy laugh.

"I know you're in here, baby."

Ichigo cringed at the use of that pet name. Coming from Grimmjow's mouth, it only proved to piss him off further.

"Fuck off, will you?" he sank against the wall with a sigh. "This is all your fault."

"Open the door, then." Grimmjow's silhouette was noticeable outside the frosted glass of the stall door. "Let me help you with your problem."

"No!" Ichigo snarled, vaguely wondering if he could somehow defeat the persistent Espada with a shower-head. "Just stay outside and shut the hell up."

Grimmjow tried knocking. "Pretty please?"

Ignoring him, Ichigo shut his eyes and gripped his cock with a small sigh. Everything bad just had to happen to him. Well, at least he could have a good wank right now, with Grimmjow being so quiet and all … Ichigo opened his eyes to see the Sexta Espada grinning at him from over the tall wall separating the cubicles from each other.

"Oh god."

"Still Grimmjow, but I can play that role if you want me to."

Sputtering indignantly, Ichigo could only glare angrily at that irritatingly triumphant smile Grimmjow wore. His eyes widened when he realized the Espada was climbing over into his stall.

"What are you doing?" He quickly reached to unlock the door. "Fuck it, I'm getting out of here."

"No you're not." Grimmjow answered confidently, grabbing the teen by his wrists, pinning him to the wall. "I could've blasted a hole in here, but then I'd get you into trouble. Wouldn't want to cut our fun time short, do we?"

"Let go!"

Struggling against the Espada's obdurate grip, Ichigo aimed his knee at Grimmjow's groin, but the Espada swiftly turned him over, pressing him face up against the wall.

"Stubborn as ever, aren't you?" Grimmjow snickered, keeping the boy's wrists in a lock against the wall. "I guess that's just how I like you to be."

His other hand roamed down to cup Ichigo's ass firmly, squeezing once before sliding up front to trace patterns teasingly on Ichigo's cock. Surprised, Ichigo twitched at the touch. Grimmjow released his wrists, bringing his hands up to grasp Ichigo by the shoulders in order to turn him around. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment; Ichigo's honey brown ones meeting Grimmjow's cerulean irises with uncertainty. Seconds later, Grimmjow closed the gap between them and snaked a hand around the teen's neck, tilting his head at the right angle before claiming his lips in an open-mouthed kiss.

The new feeling of having Grimmjow's tongue gently guiding his own around in circles left Ichigo breathless. His smaller hands came up tentatively to Grimmjow's hair, fingers lightly massaging the Espada's scalp as he kissed him ardently. Being this close to his enemy was exhilarating, to be honest. Ichigo could smell Grimmjow's minty scent, and that succeeded in turning him on even more. When Grimmjow brought his hands up to fondle Ichigo's nipples once more, he could feel the boy's muscles tense reflexively through the thin material of his shirt.

With nimble fingers, Grimmjow wasted no time in unbuttoning and tugging off Ichigo's uniform, taking in his lean, chiseled figure with hungry eyes. Leaning down to attack the tender skin at the teen's neck, Grimmjow smirked when Ichigo produced a soft moan. Trailing chaste butterfly kisses down the boy's collarbone, the Espada brought his tongue and teeth to Ichigo's nipples, nipping them between his teeth, eliciting short, breathless moans from the boy.

"Don't …" Ichigo murmured, hands fisting Grimmjow's thick wavy hair. "You can't …"

"Can't, doesn't mean I won't," Grimmjow responded, sliding his hands around to grope the teen's ass.

Ichigo struggled not to moan into his mouth, but failed. He humped up against Grimmjow with trembling hips, nibbling on his lower lip as he concentrated on receiving more of that glorious friction.

"Nnn," Ichigo murmured when the Espada broke the kiss, leaving a thin trail of saliva between their lips. "What …?"

Yanking down the teen's slacks and briefs impatiently, Grimmjow stole a glance at Ichigo. Hooded amber eyes glowered at him in a mixture of resentment and desire. Getting down on his knees, the Espada smirked up at the boy, who glared back, as if willing him to wrap his mouth around his neglected cock. Smirk widening, Grimmjow decided to tease him before giving him what he wanted. Gently scraping his nails down Ichigo's thighs – so close to his groin, but yet so far away – Grimmjow blew on the teen, feeling a spike of satisfaction when the boy responded with an impatient moan. Ichigo whimpered down at him, biting his lower lip. The Espada stared at him for a moment, contemplating his next move.

"What would you like me to do, Shinigami?"

The teen reddened and looked away. Grimmjow scraped his nails down Ichigo's abdominal muscles before heading downward … then tauntingly pulling away.

"I …" Ichigo stammered, biting back a soft moan.

The look of embarrassment and defiance on his face was enough to make Grimmjow laugh, but the older male had the decency to hold it in. It wouldn't do to have the boy miffed at him before he even did anything, so …

Rapidly covering the distance between his mouth and the teen's cock, Grimmjow sucked. Ichigo tensed at the abrupt attack and elicited a loud moan. Quickly, he clapped a hand over his mouth, reaching for Grimmjow's hair with the other. Swirling his tongue around Ichigo's tip, the Espada tasted the pre-come that was fairly dribbling down the teen's cock and thighs. When Ichigo clawed at the tiled wall breathlessly, Grimmjow made sure to reward him with a languorous lick up the underside of his length.

"Nnn!" Glazed amber eyes watched him intently, as if transfixed by the man between his legs. "Ah! No - !"

"Still protesting?" Grimmjow snickered; sucking on the teen's reddened sacs.

He hummed mischievously, enjoying the desperate look on Ichigo's face – the boy looked like he could just come from the vibrations. With his mouth occupied, that left both hands free. Grimmjow slid one hand between his victim's thighs, rubbing gently at the ever so sensitive flesh right between Ichigo's balls and his twitching hole.

" … Nnnahh!"

Bucking his hips, the teen bit down on his knuckles to keep from making any more weird sounds. Already, he could barely breathe properly, and his head wouldn't stop spinning either.

"Can't have you doing that," Grimmjow chuckled, kissing the boy's tip. "Can't deny I like watching you squirm and all that, but I'd like you to get more vocal…" He took in Ichigo's shaft halfway with a predatory glint in his cerulean eyes, before firmly jerking his head back and letting go with a loud pop. "… If you know what I mean."

"AH!" Ichigo shivered, feeling a jolt of pleasure zing through his veins. Where did the Espada find the time to _learn_ all this?

Reveling in the teen's semi-scream of pleasure, Grimmjow felt his own rock hard cock twitch in his loose pants. Thank Aizen they were made loose. Still, it was his job to make Ichigo come before he did. Using two fingers, the Sexta Espada rubbed at the boy's twitching hole, basking in the success of causing Ichigo to squeeze his eyes shut and pant heavily.

"Stop! Where are you touching me?" the teen frowned down at him.

"Your hole, obviously." Blue eyes glinted dangerously. "You're pretty slow on the uptake."

Grimmjow had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing aloud at the enraged glare sent his way. Pissing the Shinigami substitute off was quickly becoming one of his favorite pastimes. Seeing as Ichigo had a witty retort ready at the tip of his tongue, Grimmjow plunged both fingers inside him roughly.

The boy squirmed, gasping for breath as his fingers raked through the Espada's hair. "Mmm, Grimmjow …"

He probably didn't even realize he'd said his name, but Grimmjow found it riveting to hear that from those swollen lips on that flushed, sexy face. Smirking, he added a third finger, scissoring and stretching into Ichigo's taut ring of muscles.

"Ah, no …" The teen groaned. "Nnn … inside …!"

"Yes, inside." Grimmjow murmured, making sure to stretch him out just right. "Inside, I want to be inside."

In response, Ichigo lunged at him and hastily tugged at the black sash belted round his waist in an effort to undress the Espada. Yanking it loose, the teen stared at Grimmjow as his cock sprang free, amber orbs filled with a burning desire.

"Impressive." The teen breathed, fingers tracing long lines up and down Grimmjow's erection.

With a low, feral growl, Grimmjow pushed Ichigo back to the wall and lifted him up by his hips. He wasn't going to let the Shinigami be in control – even if he was looking at him like _that_. Spreading the loudly protesting teen's thighs, Grimmjow adjusted his angle and thrusted in. That seemed an effective way to shut Ichigo up.

"Ahhhnn!" Blunt fingernails dug into Grimmjow's back painfully.

"You're really tight." Gritting his teeth, the Espada did his best to stay as still as possible so the teen could get accustomed to his intrusion.

Ichigo was feeling a combination of pain and lots of blood rushing down to pool below his tummy, but all of that soon faded into the background. Waves of pleasure were now rolling over him. Everything was hot, hazy and his breath was coming in short gasps. He still had a longing itch to smooth his fingers through Grimmjow's tousled blue hair, comb out the tangled knots he'd created earlier, and lean his forehead against his.

"Nnnnh…" The teen moaned, throwing his head back as the Espada proceeded to give him a new hickey.

Swallowing dryly, Grimmjow thrusted experimentally; sliding his erection up into Ichigo's deliciously pulsing heat. Both men moaned from the friction. Little tears were leaking down the teen's cheeks as he threw his arms around Grimmjow's neck. Alarmed, the Espada ceased his movements. Had he unintentionally hurt the boy?

"Don't stop!" The words were like music to his ears. "Move, Grimmjow … move!"

Grimmjow continued, steadily pounding into the smaller male as the latter panted into his ear, clawing at his hair. The air in the locker room was gradually growing warmer despite the numerous air vents, and both men were already damp with sweat.

"Oh!" Ichigo fairly yelped, digging his nails into the damp skin on Grimmjow's back. "AH! Nnn!"

"Oh." Grimmjow grinned, thrusting harder. " _There_ , huh?"

Pushing the teen back against the wall, the Espada pulled out until only his tip remained sheathed, then thrusted back in hard. He was rewarded with a scream as Ichigo arched his back, muscles contracting from the pleasurable sensation flooding his veins.

Both men were reduced to incoherent moans and grunts now, as thrust after thrust brought more waves of pleasant buzzing. Ichigo's neglected cock was dribbling more precome as he struggled to keep from releasing. It didn't help that Grimmjow would keep hitting his prostrate repeatedly. And then suddenly, like a meter gauge filled to the brim, the pressure inside Ichigo was at its peak. The amber eyed teen managed to collect enough breath to speak.

"Grimmjow, I can't … ah …."

"Just come." Grimmjow replied through gritted teeth, his biceps rippling as he lifted up one of the boy's long legs over his shoulder. "S'what I'll be doing anyway."

With a few more hard, fast paced thrusts, Ichigo reached his climax with a loud moan, spurting white liquid over his abdomen and Grimmjow's chest. Panting heavily, the teen watched as the Espada rode out his orgasm before coming inside him with a shiver.

"… So hot."

Grimmjow nodded his agreement, panting against his chest.

Ichigo felt like his knees would buckle beneath him if Grimmjow dropped him, and couldn't understand how the Espada could still stand after that god amazing sex. He stared down at him, vaguely wondering how Grimmjow would look like without the bone mask on his cheek. He hadn't realized he was slowly tracing the ridges on it.

"What?" Grimmjow looked up at him with a confused expression.

The school bell rang, echoing through the long rows of lockers outside. At the same time, Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo, tugging his pants back up with one hand while supporting the teen with the other.

"You're really strong." Ichigo breathed, lowering himself onto the floor. As he straightened up, a dull ache deep in his lower back started to throb. Cursing inwardly, the teen gripped onto Grimmjow's arm for support.

"I can always carry you back to class." There was no missing the obvious mirth in Grimmjow's tone.

Blushing furiously, Ichigo shook his head. "No! That'd be way embarrassing."

Voices could be heard approaching the locker room. There were scuffling sounds that suggested a ball being kicked around, or bounced on the ground. Ichigo's eyes widened. He'd lost track of time! Hurriedly checking his watch, the teen felt his heart almost stop.

It was lunch period.

The school jocks who usually skipped lunch would head down to the soccer field or the basketball court to play for an hour. But before they started their game, they'd go to the locker room to change out of their uniforms.

A locker door slammed. More voices could be heard, and they didn't sound very far off.

Grimmjow chuckled.

"So, Ichigo," He drawled in a low voice. "How are we gonna get out of here?"


End file.
